My Hero
by Dragon-Malfoy
Summary: Post-Hogwarts: Hermione is married, a mother and pregnant. Her husband beats on her and she has no way out, will her therapist help her get past this or no. HermioneDraco, starts HermioneRon. GinnyHarry
1. Hermione Weasley

1

_Hey! This is my 2nd Fanfiction. Please enjoy. I like criticism, but don't be harsh._

_A Draco/Hermione story, but starts off Ron/Hermione._

_Ron fans I'm sorry but I will have to make him mean._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter people, they belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling

**Summary:** Hermione is a 25-year-old mother and wife. She is married to Ron Weasley. Everyone thinks their marriage is a fairytale, except for Harry Ginny, but it is not. Ron beats on Hermione, and is dishonest with his wife. The only thing that saves Hermione is her unborn child, and 5-year-old son, Megan. When Hermione is sent to the hospital and is told to see a therapist, who will it be. None other than Draco Malfoy, can Draco save Hermione and her kids? Lets see.

**My Hero**

Chapter 1: Hermione Weasley

-

She closed the door to her baby's room and went across the hall to the master bedroom. While on her way she rubs he swollen stomach, whom is carrying her unborn daughter. She sat on her side of the bed and looked at the clock. It read **9:55 am. **Her husband of 6 years was late.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried not to think of where Ron was. He was usually at "work" but she knew he was with Pansy. Ron would come home almost every night piss drunk, argue with her for no reason, beat on her and sometimes in front of Megan. Take last night for example:

**Flashback**

"_Ron?" asked Hermione from the couch._

"_What the fuck do you want?" Ron answered from the doorway drunk and angry._

"_Nothing, just heard you come in and wanted to know where you were." Hermione answered nervously._

"_Why do you want to know?" he demanded advancing towards her. _

"_No reason-" she was cut from the slap on her left cheek._

" _Why do you always want to know where I am? Can't you leave me alone? Merlin you are always doing this." with every word he said he smacked her._

_Hermione crawled back from Ron until she hit the wall._

"_Ron, please don't do this. Megan is right there. He shouldn't see this." Hermione whimpered._

_Ron advanced her, ignoring the crying from his 5-year-old son, he punched her in the face and kicked her back numerous times. After about 10 hits he stopped, and looked down at his wife. _

"_You disgust me!" he yelled then, left the house._

_Hermione stayed down there for a while until Megan came and kneeled down next to her. One good look at his mother and ran to the phone to call his Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. He dialed the number and Ginny picked up._

"_Hello?" she asked sleepily._

"_Aunt Gin?" Megan asked._

"_Hey Megan, what happened?" Ginny asked starting to wake up._

"_Daddy hit mummy again. Pwease come !" Megan whimpered._

"_Alright, I'll be there in 5 minutes. Go check on your mom." Ginny said then, hung up. _

_Megan went obediently to his mother, and stayed with her until Ginny and Harry arrived._

**End Flashback**

That night Ginny and Hermione had another talk trying to convince Hermione to leave Ron, but she wouldn't have it. Harry and Ginny knew Ron's behavior toward his wife after Megan started about, and Hermione had no choice but to explain. They were appalled and shocked at hearing this, Harry said he would talk to Ron, but Hermione knew that would get her in more trouble. Harry just sat with Megan, trying to calm him down. Harry told her that if it happened again, to call him or Ginny.

"Mummy?" Megan asked as he opened the door and entered his parents bedroom.

Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts when her beautiful son came around the bed towards his mother. He had red-brown hair freckles on some of his cheeks, with his fathers blue eyes, unfortunately. He had on his blue footy pyjamas and was hanging on tightly to his blue bunny Hermione gave him for his 3rd birthday, he always slept with it.

"Yeah, Megan?" Hermione asked placing him next to her on the bed. He cuddled up to her side and got under her arm, he also put a small had on his mother's pregnant belly, which he has been doing lately.

"When is Daddy coming home?" he asked gently, rubbing the belly.

"I don't know-" she was cut off by a call from the kitchen. She quickly picked up Megan and hurried to his room. She put him down on his bed, tucked him in and looked down at his worried face.

"Stay here and be quiet, don't come out no matter what you hear. Okay?" she said hurriedly as she heard Ron moving to the bedroom. He nodded his head and she kissed his forehead softly, she quickly left and shut the door. Hermione walked to the kitchen, she sat down at the table just as Ron came in. He was holding a bouquet of roses. He gave them to her and kissed her cheek softly.

"Sorry about last night, and for being late." he said sweetly as he took off his jacket and glasses.

"It's okay." Hermione replied and she went to serve dinner. He went on talking about his day as if yesterday never happened.

Setting: Their Bedroom, 11:37 pm

"Hermione? Where is my new dark blue shirt and black suit? Didn't you go pick them up.?" Ron asked he came out of the closet looking mad.

"I didn't get a chance to because," she really couldn't tell him it was because of the pain on her lower back.

"I need that shirt for the presentation tomorrow morning," he advanced toward her.

"Um, I couldn't Ron.," she said as she saw him take off his belt and he grabbed her by her right upper arm.

"Why do you always make me do this?" he asked, then proceeded into whipping her back, lower back, legs, thighs, backside and arms numerous times. After he finished he said something like 'I need to go', but she couldn't hear him, she was in too much pain. She crawled over to the phone and managed to reach for the phone, and dial Ginny's number.

"Ginny?" asked Hermione weakly.

"Yes this is Ginny. Who is this?" she asked curiously.

"Your sister-in-law." she replied.

"Hey, what happened? You sound weak." Ginny said.

"He did it again, badly this time." Hermione said.

"Alright, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Hang on." Ginny said then hung up.

**A/N: **Did you like this? Please review. Don't be to hurtful.

Signing off,

**Yessica a.k.a Dragon-Malfoy**


	2. Author's Note

1Please don't kill me. I just had so much work to do, and still do. I promise that I will update soon. And thank you to all my reviewers. Please voice you're opinion, but do not be cruel.

Dragon-Malfoy


End file.
